


The Time travellers of Zero.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: Louise summons not one but two familiars that apparently are able to time travel. The two apparently seem to also utilize strange weaponry not of Halkegenia. How will everyone react to the two?





	The Time travellers of Zero.

It was a week after the celebration of the Blackstone railroad being expanded due to Max and Monica's efforts in the zelmite mines. We begin with Monica watching Max apparently outfitting a machine called the Ridepod with some weird arms. Monica asked Max, "Why are you adding that Mark 4 Nova Cannon even though nothing has happened after the celebration?" Max replies with, "I've learned the hard way that you can never let your guard down because something very strange might happen out of nowhere and you should be prepared." Monica simply says, "Good point." Little did the two know that what Max just said there will happen in a few minutes after Max finishes inserting the arms. When Max does so he hears a strange noise just outside. Monica heard it as well because she said, "Do you hear that?" Max nods and says that doesn't sound anything like he heard before which Monica agrees with. The two head to where they keep their weapons stored and Max grabs his Grade Zero and the three guns he had aka the Sigma Bazooka, the Supernova, and the four barrel machine gun called the Last resort while Monica grabs her swords the Island king, the Chronicle two, the Dark Cloud, and the Muramasa. She already had her Five star armlet equipped. When they got their weapons they then headed to the source of the noise and it was a green portal.

Max and Monica looked at each other and approached it when both of them were suddenly lifted into the air and were thrown into the portal to an unknown area. They saw that somehow the atla they lost when they fought the Dark Element somehow returned to them as they were inside. Eventually they saw where it lead to. 

They landed on some grass in front of a group of people. They were tempted to attack them but knew they should wait. They saw a strange girl that had the same hair color as Monica walk up to them. (since there are many Familiar of Zero fics you should know what happened afterwards.) Both Max and Monica screamed as runes appeared on their right hand. 

They learned they were summoned by that girl who goes by Louise to be her familiar. Everyone was surprised to learn that the two were royals back in their world. It was then time for what seemed to be the next class which was based around pyromancy. Here Max and Monica learned that Louise was a troubled student. Monica couldn't take it when she saw such mockery and started using her magic to throw a sphere of light. Everyone seemed shocked to see that Monica was able to use magic without a wand. Monica then said there are alternative ways to cast magic with different equipment than just a wand and said she was able to use magic thanks to the fact she wears a special armlet. She said that only she can use the armlets power to it's full potential. Apparently that was the last class and the next day they learned this was a day off from classes.

Something caught Max's eye and he saw a time gate that was red. He mentioned to Monica about it and she was curious to see what the place looked like in the future. Louise was confused and even more so when Max said something rather cryptic. He activates the time gate and Monica and an unknowing Louise go into the future.


End file.
